A Second Chance
by iluvkenshin5
Summary: When Kaoru died during Jinchuu, Kenshin lost all hope. Now, in the twenty-first century, Kenshin gets another chance. The only problem is, he remembers his past life. Will Kenshin be able to put the past behind him and confess his love to Kaoru? or will h
1. Chapter 1: The cross Shaped scar

**A SECOND CHANCE**

**Warning: This fanfic contain spoilers from the Kyoto Arc, Jinchuu Arc and heck! Just all over the place in both the manga and anime, la!**

A/N: Ok, this is my first fanfic ever so it's probably not that good… feel free to throw any constructive criticism my way. Oi! I said constructive criticism not melons, la: P Anyway, Standard Disclaimers apply; I don't own Rurouni Kenshin (sigh) and hardly any of these characters are original. Ok, here goes, my first fanfic ever…

**Chapter 1- The Cross Shaped scar**

It's that dream again. The same man is standing before the girl that looks just like me… standing among countless fireflies. That girl is… who is she? She looks like me. Who is the man? I know him. Long red hair… A crossed shape scar on his left cheek, who is he? I walk a little closer and I hear them talking.

"When you and I first met, you kept me from leaving knowing very well that I was the Hitokiri Battousai. You told me that you couldn't care less about other peoples pasts and it made me happy, that it did." I gasped. Hitokiri Battousai… I've heard that before! Where have I heard it? The red haired man continues talking, but with each word, the girl looks more crestfallen. Why do I feel like I'm going to cry? Why do I feel like that I'm never going to seen him again? "…But to the government and all of Shishio's men, to all those who have desires for or against Battousai, I am and shall always be Battousai, that I will."

Shishio… Why does that name frighten me so much? The man walks forward and hugs the girl in the kimono. "Thank you for all that you've done for me and farewell. I am a wanderer and I must drift of once again…" and with that, he walks off. Leaving me, no, the girl crying on the grass… She says something, but I can't hear.

"No! Don't go! Please don't go!" I scream, but neither the man nor the girl can hear me. I start running towards the man. "Please, don't go." I don't know why I don't want him to leave… I just couldn't. I reach out to stop him, but my hand just passes through them, as if I'm not really there…

I woke up with a start. I had that dream again… _"Thank you for all that you've done for me and farewell. I am a wanderer and I must drift of once again…" _those words, why do they hurt so much? I've been having these dreams for the past month, it was different every time, but they always consisted of the same people: a little boy, a ruffian, a doctor, a girl and a wonderer. For some reason, the girl looked exactly like me. I would always be watching everything happen, but every time I tried to touch something, I couldn't. I know those people, but who are they? The boy looked so much like my cousin, but how could that be? I decided to stop worrying about it. I got up out of bed, put on my school uniform and got ready for school. It's Monday, May the 14th. Term two of school had just started and I wasn't planning to be late. I decided that I shouldn't worry about it too much. I should ask Otousan about it later.

"Kaoru! Kaoru! Matte!" I snapped out of my musings and saw Misao running towards me. "Kaoru! What's wrong with you? You've been all spaced out for the past month! Is there something you're not telling me? Best friends don't have secrets you know!" Misao looked at me with this really worried look on her face.

"Mou, I just haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately. Anyway, how are things going between you and Shinamori-kun?" I asked, trying to change the subject. I really should stop worrying about that dream. I'm only making Misao worry. Misao shouldn't worry too much about me. She's already got a lot on her mind. Three weeks ago, Aoshi Shinamori moved to Tokyo from Kyoto. Ever since then, Misao's been dying for his attention. If you ask me, that boy's weird. He's always in his own little world and he never shows any emotion. One thing is certain though; Aoshi has it bad for Misao.

"I don't know. Aoshi-sama never says anything and I don't even know if he takes me to the movies because he wants to or because he's just being nice. Mou! Men can be so troublesome, ne?" Misao asked

I laughed. Misao was actually complaining about something! She's always so happy and hyper. "Mou, Misao, you're being unfair. Not all men are like that! I mean Yahiko's fine." I replied. Yahiko was my twelve-year-old cousin. He can be a bit of a brat at times, but he's great.

"Whatever Kaoru. You're one to talk! I mean look what happened with Jinei!" Misao shot back. She apologised immediately, but the harm was already done. Jinei was my ex. We went out for half a year and I really thought he was the one. He broke my heart big time and I was still trying to get over him. I mean he was a real nice guy when we first met, but he had a dark side. He hurt me real bad, especially when he tried to kill Misao, Yahiko and I. He's in jail right now, but I don't know if I'd ever get over him. If I ever saw him again, I don't know what to do. "Matte! Kaoru! Look, I'm sorry! I forgot. Gomen! Gomen!"

"It's okay Misao, I'm okay now." I whispered with a forced smile. I was getting over him. I hadn't thought of him for a whole month. That was probably because of those dreams though. "We better get to class now. You know what Yukushite sensei's like if we're late." Misao sighed and the two of us went to class.

Yukushite sensei walked into the classroom and started shouting at the top of his lungs. Ok, maybe not shouting, but that's what he sounds like. It's like he thinks we're all half death or something. "Ok class! Shizukane! I'd like to introduce our new transfer student from Kyoto, Himura Kenshin."

"Another transfer student from Kyoto? Cool. I wonder if he knows Shinomori-kun," Misao whispered. But I wasn't paying attention. All my attention was on the newly introduced transfer student. He had red hair and had a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek. The guy from my dreams! The only difference was his clothing!

"Himura-san, take a seat next to Kamiya-san and we'll get started." Yukushite sensei instructed and turned to the roll. The guy, Kenshin, smiled and took the seat. "Konichiwa, Kamiya-dono. My name's Kenshin." He said with a smile. Oh my god! He's got such a cute smile.

"Hi, please, just call me Kaoru." I replied with a smile. I was surprised I could speak, I'd never felt more tongue tied in my life! He was that good looking. But I wasn't planning to say yes if he ever asked me out. Like hell he was. I mean, sure he was good looking and all, but I still wasn't ready.

And that was about it. We didn't say anything else. I mean how could we when Yukushite sensei was giving us his most evil look that could have actually killed us on the spot if he tried any harder? But it didn't really do anything. I couldn't concentrate on anything. Kenshin… Himura Kenshin… So that's his name…

"I can't believe sensei's giving us so much work! I'm never going to finish it!" I cried as Misao, Kenshin and I walked out of school.

Kenshin laughed, "Maa, maa. Kaoru-dono, you'll manage and trust me, Yukushite sensei is much better than some of the teachers sessha has had, that he is." We walked along quietly for a few moments before Misao spotted Aoshi and ran off.

"Aoshi-sama! Whatcha doing after school? Can we go for a walk? It's such a wonderful day! Common Aoshi-sama!" Misao cried as she practically dragged Aoshi out of the school.

"Misao-dono is in a very nice mood and it seems to be good for Shinamori-san, that it does." Kenshin stated as we walked on.

"You know Shinamori-kun?" I asked a bit shocked. I mean, sure the guys came from the same city and all, but what were the chances?

"Hai. Shinamori-san and sessha are friends, that we are." Kenshin replied.

"Oh crap! Look, I'll talk to you later. Otousan's going to be furious if I'm late for kendo practice." I cried as I started running off.

"Oro?" Kenshin exclaimed. "Kendo practice, Kaoru-dono? You do kendo?"

"Hai." I replied, with a little blush. I know its modern day Japan and everything, but kendo's sort of a hobby and my dad loves teaching it. "What's wrong with kendo?" I asked a moment later with a slight frown.

"Oro, you misunderstood sessha, sessha doesn't mean it in a bad way. Sessha was merely surprised."

"Ok, well, I'll see you tomorrow then, sayonara Kenshin!" I cried as I ran off. Otousan will kill me if I'm late! Especially since I'm the heir of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu!

I spent the next few hours of the afternoon practicing. Starting of with meditation and a few deep breaths to calm the soul. I've pretty much mastered my kendo, but I still love practicing. Otousan's been teaching me since I was four and it's just been engraved deep in my heart. Kamiya Kasshin, the sword that protects…

As soon as I got home after school, I decided that I should really ask about it. It wasn't normal having the same dream for a month. I knew that Otousan could tell something was wrong. "Kaoru, is something bothering you? You've been acting different lately." Ah, see? There it was. The 'talk' starts now. Don't get me wrong or anything, Otousan and I are really close.

"Otousan, have you ever heard of a man with a crossed shaped scar on his left cheek? Hitokiri Battousai?" As soon as I said that, I knew that Otousan knew about him. I just knew it. "I think his other name might have been Kenshin Himura," I added, not quite sure of it myself.

"I'm surprised they haven't taught you this in history." Otousan replied. So my dreams are real! He actually existed! "Himura Kenshin was a great revolutionist of the Bakumatsu. He worked as a shadow assassin and later on a bodyguard for the Ishin Shishi. After the Bakumatsu, he disappeared. About ten years into the Meiji, Himura met a girl, Kaoru Kamiya in Tokyo. You're named after her. The two fell in love, but during Enishi, his brother in law's revenge, Kaoru was killed. It's really sad, but after that, Himura disappeared again. He was never heard of again."

My dreams… That girl… The one that looks just like me, is she Kaoru? Is she me? No, this can't be… No matter how absurd it sounds, could it be true? "Otousan, was there someone called Shishio?" I asked uncertainly. I wasn't sure if I wanted an answer, but I just had to know.

"Shishio, Shishio… Oh, he was Himura's replacement in the Bakumatsu. I don't really know much about him, but you should check the library. Any more questions?" Otousan asked me with a grin. My father loves it when I ask him questions. He says it makes him feel intelligent.

"One more, what was Kaoru like?" Could she really have been me? Could I have been her? This is just getting weirder by the second…

"Hmm… Wait here, I think I have a picture of her somewhere; she was your ancestor by the way. I'll go get it." And with that he went. He wasn't gone for long before he came back with a dusty old book. He handed me an ancient looking photograph. There was a boy with spiky hair that looked just like Yahiko standing on the right holding a Shinai. The ruffian from my dreams with a sour expression, the man with the crossed shape scar – Himura, and sitting next to him was – Me! It looked just like me! A/N: Have any of you seen the episode with the train robbery? LOL, photos suck out people's souls. : D Well, that's where this photo came from! "That girl in the middle's her. Kaoru Kamiya. She's a lot like you actually. Brave, compassionate and has a bit of a temper. Her father was the one who started the Kamiya Kasshin too." This was too much to take in at once. I felt like my head was going to explode.

"Otousan, you wouldn't mind if I skipped practice today? I don't feel so well." I asked in somewhat of a whisper as I went to my room. A ran into my bedroom, slammed the shoji door shut and collapsed onto my bed. _I am Kaoru… She and I, we are one… Kenshin… You and him, are you one? _I was so confused. I was sure that Kaoru and I are the same person, but how is it that I remember? What is going on? I started crying. Kenshin…

That night, Kaoru cried herself to sleep…

TBC…

A/N: Ok, that's my first chapter, la! Like it? Hate it? Don't care? I know, I know. Kaoru dies. Don't think I haven't beaten myself up for that. It's just that I needed to have her die without Kenshin revealing his undying love to her yet… And also, I didn't want to pick on Enishi too much. So instead, I made Jinei the psychotic ex-boyfriend. (And no, la. You haven't heard the end of him). I've hit a major writers block and I have no idea what the point of this story's going to be, la. It's taken me weeks to write this, but can you blame me? I mean common! It's exam week, la… sob, sob… life's not fair…  I don't know where I got the idea of using bits and pieces of Japanese, but I did. I don't know how to speak Japanese, although I wish I did… but for all those other people like me who don't speak Japanese, here's a glossary, la:

Hitokiri: Assassin or manslayer

Battousai: The name given to Kenshin during the revolution. Comes from his perfection of the battoujutsu attack.

Bakumatsu: The revolution in which the Meiji came into power

Matte: Wait

Otousan: Father

Mou: Kaoru's signature phrase. Kaoru's exclamation of mild exasperation. Means something like 'damn', but on a smaller scale.

Ne: Right?

Gomen: Sorry

Konichiwa: Good morning

Kun, -san, -dono, -sama: honorific

Sessha: This unworthy one. It's the way Kenshin refers to himself, but WHAT IS SO UNWORTHY ABOUT HIM?

Sensei: Teacher

Oro: Kenshin's signature phrase. He uses it when he's surprised (how do you surprise the most powerful swordsman in all Japan?), confused, etc.

Maa, Maa: Now, now. Kenshin's way of saying calm down (Kenshin uses it A LOT, but not as much as oro:D)

Kendo: Sword play

Shinai: sword made of bamboo

Shoji: Traditional Japanese doors. The ones made with paper.

Hai: Yes

Iie: No

Sayonara: Bye


	2. Chapter 2: Saphire Pools

**A SECOND CHANCE**

A/N: Ok, I sorta know what I'm doing now. Standard Disclaimers still apply, la. I don't own any of the character, 'cept for the ones not found in RK. (Well duh!) But I still wish I did: P

**Chapter 2: Sapphire Pools**

Kaoru… koiishi. Is it really you? Do you remember me? Kenshin couldn't help but wondering whether or not Kaoru knew. Kenshin had gotten his memories of the Battousai and Rurouni back. Maybe it's best if sessha stay away. Sessha is not worthy of her… but then again, no one is. Going to a new school was hard, but the last thing I expected was to see her again. How I've missed gazing into those sapphire pools. How I've missed her smile. How I – No! Sessha must not. Sessha must not put her in any more danger… I… I – I killed her! She – died because of me! Once again… I couldn't protect the one I loved. During Jinchuu, when I saw her with a cross shaped wound on her left cheek and a katana through her heart, I had no reason to live. I truly wished that I had died instead. Then, I find that she's alive. I was so happy knowing that what I saw was merely a puppet. I gave myself hope, and for what? To see her take the bullet that should have been mine? To witness her death once more and be completely helpless? Kenshin had been standing in front of his front door for sometime. It was like he was in another world. All he could do was think about the girl with sapphire pools, the girl who had complete and utter control over him, the girl who unconsciously held his heart in the palm of his hand and the very girl who had died because of him. Kaoru…

"Are you coming in or what baka-deshi?" Hiko called while opening the front door. "I mean seriously! You've been standing there for half an hour! Get in here before the neighbours call the police!" Hiko complained while pushing the dazed Kenshin into the house. "Say something, god-dammit! How was your day?" Hiko asked, starting to get nervous over Kenshin's quiet behaviour. Under normal circumstances, Kenshin would have been highly amused to see his shishou nervous, but right now, he just wasn't paying attention.

"Kaoru…" Kenshin whispered just loud enough for Hiko to hear. Hiko sighed. Kenshin wasn't the only one who had gotten their 'historical' memories back. Seijiro Hiko the 13th, master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, the Hitokiri Battousai's master had also remembered.

"So you've found her, huh? Don't tell me you're still sore about what happened." Hiko scowled trying not to sound too nice. Although Hiko acts really tough with Kenshin and constantly insults him, deep down, Hiko really cares about his 'baka-deshi'. Hiko's just never been the emotional type of man.

"Hmm? Gomen shishou. Sessha is fine. Sessha is just tired, that I am. Sessha isn't hungry so sessha will just go to bed now, that I will." Kenshin lied as he went upstairs to his bedroom.

_Baka-deshi! I've looked after you for two life times and you think I wouldn't know what's going on in that thick skull of yours? I admit I may have been drunk most of the time but, being the **brilliant** man that I am, I would be able to tell. _The truth was, Hiko had an alcohol problem, even if he'd never admit to it, in either lives.

Neither student nor master said anything about the matter and just went to bed.

"Kaoru-chan! You'll never guess what happened with Aoshi-sama yesterday!" Misao screamed as Kaoru walked through the gates of school.

"Hmm… Don't tell me. Let me guess. He finally got the guts to ask **you **out?" Kaoru asked. Kaoru knew that sounded a bit mean, but Misao understood. Each and every 'date' the two went out on, were all Misao's idea. Aoshi was just so… stoned! He never showed any emotion at all.

"As a matter of fact, he smiled, but that's not all." Misao replied, not at all deterred by Kaoru's comment. "I asked him to go shopping with me and we did! We had the best time, and then, when he dropped me off at my house, he was being so nice and then he just smiled at me…" But Kaoru was too distracted at the moment because Kenshin had just walked through the gates. As soon as Kaoru saw Kenshin, she was reminded about last nights dream. Unlike the one before, where she was somewhat confused, she knew exactly what was going on. She knew every little detail of her last life, from her childhood to her… death. She could only wonder if Kenshin knew it too.

"Ohayo! Kaoru-dono, Misao-dono." Kenshin greeted in a somewhat strained cheerful manner. Kaoru and Misao didn't notice. All Kaoru noticed was how Kenshin still constantly called her Kaoru-**dono**. _Mou! Even in this lifetime, he can't drop the dono!_ Kaoru thought, beginning to fume. Kenshin and Misao noticed Kaoru's behaviour and immediately stepped a bit further away. "Kaoru-dono, is something the matter?" Kenshin asked, somewhat unsure of whether or not he wanted to know. Kaoru had a pretty scary temper back in his past life and Kenshin was willing to bet that she still had it now.

"Kenshin no baka!" Kaoru screamed whacking Kenshin with a boken that came out of nowhere and stormed off. _I swear! Kenshin can be so dense sometimes! Kenshin no baka! _Kaoru thought as she left the group.

"Shizukane! I have just handed out your next assignment. You will be working in your allocated groups of two. You will choose a time period in Japanese history and write a diary for someone living then." Seta sensei announced. "Himura Kenshin will be working with Kamiya Kaoru… Mikamachi Misao will be working with Shinamori Aoshi… Takani Magumi will be working with Sagara Sanosuke…" I looked over at Kenshin. _This is great. I might just be able to see if Kenshin really remembers…_ I mused, a smile spreading across my face. _Misao and Aoshi, Sano and Megumi, Yahiko and Tsubame… Everyone is here. I wonder if any of them remember… _

"Kaoru-dono, what time period should we do?"

"Umm… How about the Meiji? Otousan's been telling me about it. Well, at least the beginning of it. So how about it?" I asked as 'innocently' as I could. At that moment, Kenshin's face seemed to go very pale. I pretended not to see. (A/N: Kaoru's already calmed down)

"Hai, Kaoru-dono. We'll do the beginning of the Meiji, that we will." Kenshin replied, trying to sound as if nothing was wrong.

_Kami-sama! Why must you torment me so? Now it's going to be even harder acting as if nothing is wrong!_ Kenshin was looking very pale at this point.

"Kenshin, is something wrong?" Kaoru asked, looking slightly worried.

"Iie, Kaoru-dono, sessha is fine, that I am." I replied.

"I just had a really good idea. Otousan told me about this imperialist who was the best swordsman in all of Japan and I thought you could be him and I'll be some girl he meets. Okay? Battousai. His name was the same as yours Kenshin. Might you guys be related? This is going to be so cool!" Kaoru looked so excited.

_Kami-sama! Why-O-Why-O-Why? Why do you hate sessha so much?_

I hope my last request wasn't too pushy. Kaoru sighed. Oh, Kenshin. I know you remember. You wouldn't have squirmed if you hadn't. Why won't you admit it? Mou! Bakayarou!

Kenshin sighed mentally. _I'm pretty sure Kaoru-dono remembers. I'm also pretty sure that Kaoru-dono knows that I know. Well, it's not like I did a very good job of covering it up._

_You got that right Rurouni! Kaoru's never been stupid! We wouldn't have to go through this if you'll just – _

_No Battousai. For the thousandth time, I AM NOT GOING TO TELL HER I LOVE HER! I am not worthy of her… _

_How dense can you get? She's been waiting for us! How long do you expect her to wait? She's already waited more that one lifetime! If you're not going to make a move, I am! And god dammit! I don't care what shishou said so you better make a move soon!_

A war was going on in Kenshin's head. _Even though shishou said that I'd never loose to you after learning the Amakakaru Ryu No Hirameki, you still continue to argue with me! When will you ever go away?_

_Kisama! Look, I'm part of you whether you like it or not, so get used to it! _Kenshin could see the Battousai mentally sticking a tongue out.

A/N: Ok, that's all for now, la. Poor Kenshin, la! But then again, I do torment the ones I love… I hope there aren't that many spelling mistakes, la. I'm not really sure where this story is heading, but… It's going to work out… I hope.

TBC…

Glossary:

Koiishi: An endearment meaning my love, sweetheart, something along those lines.

Jinchuu: Earthly justice

Baka-deshi: Idiot pupil or idiot apprentice. It's what Hiko calls Kenshin all the time, but personally I don't see what's so idiotic about Kenshin.

Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu: Kenshin's sword technique. It roughly translates to something like: The school of Heavenly Swords.

Sishou: Master

Anata: beloved etc. Similar to koiishi.

Ohayo: Hi.

Shizukane: Quiet

Kenshin no baka: basically calling Kenshin an idiot, but I realized that it's translated into 'Kenshin, you jerk' in the anime. -

Boken: Wooden sword

Kami-sama: God

Bakayarou: Big idiot

Kisama: 'You' in a very impolite manner. Could be translated as 'You bastard', but it doesn't have to be so severe.


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion

**A SECOND CHANCE**

A/N: Here's my third chapter. I just realised that I neglected Sano and Megumi. Don't worry; I'll add them in this chapter.

_Sano: Oi! Why aren't we in this? Jou-chan, Kenshin, Yahiko, Hiko, Aoshi and even Weasel Girl's in it so why aren't I – I mean we – in it?_

_Megumi: You're right rooster head!_

_Sano: Who are you calling a rooster head? Damn Fox!_

_Megumi: I'll let that one pass for now… but we better be in the next chapter… or else (fox ears pop up)_

_Sano: You got that right Fox! I haven't used my futae no kiwami in a while either… (Starts cracking his knuckles)_

_Me: Ehehe… GOMEN! GOMEN! I'm so sorry! Please, I'll add you in this one! Sessha –_

_Sano: Kami! You are unworthy!_

_Me: Hey! (Bonks Sano on the head with a shinai and runs off before he decides to hit me back)_

And that's what happened…

Ok, I originally wrote a different version of this chapter, but I realised that half of it was gibberish while the rest (which was more like 10) was just far too rushed, la. So… Take two! Oh, and the day I own RK is the day pigs fly… (Looking out the window: "Wow! Look. A flying pig…") Sigh (TT)

Chapter 3: Reunion 

"Look! Don't you dare say Battousai was just a murderer! You should be thankful! If it wasn't for him, Japan wouldn't be such a peaceful nation!" Kaoru cried for the three hundredth time.

"All sessha is saying is that there is nothing noble about killing. Even if it is for a higher cause." Kenshin replied.

Sitting across from Kaoru and Kenshin were Aoshi and Misao. Misao sighed and Aoshi just grunted (Grunting being a very high display of emotion for Aoshi). "Aoshi-sama, they've been at it for almost an hour. If I'd known that assignment was going to be so much trouble, I'd have asked Kaoru to do Geography instead. GRRR! It's going to last forever unless Kenshin gives up! Kaoru for one isn't going to back down!" Misao commented, feeling extremely bored.

"Himura here is just the same. Why don't we go get something to drink and come back in a while? Hopefully by that time, they would have finished." Aoshi replied while getting up. The two walked out of the library, leaving the two stubborn mules behind.

"Kenshin! I'm not saying that killing people is good or anything, but considering the time and place, more people would have died if he didn't do something!" Kaoru shouted, causing quite a few 'Shhhhhs!' from everyone else in the library. "Kami-sama!" Kaoru cried while getting up.

"Kaoru-dono, where are you going?" Kenshin asked, getting up after her.

"Hey, Jou-chan, is this guy here bothering you?" asked a familiar voice from the entrance. Kaoru froze. Only one person ever called Kaoru that. She turned around to face the voice, and sure enough, it was Sanosuke Sagara. "Look Jou-chan, I know that I'm probably really nice to look at, but…" Kaoru blushed, realising that she was staring. _That's right; Sano and Megumi are in my class…_

"SANOSUKE SAGARA! What do you think you are doing? Flirting with Tanukis when you've got a girlfriend?" came another familiar voice. Kaoru didn't bother turning around this time. She knew who it was – Megumi Takani.

"Oro!" Kenshin exclaimed. He certainly hadn't expected to meet up with the whole 'kenshin-gumi'.

"Aw… Common Fox! You know I didn't mean it! It's just that Jou-chan – " Sano was cut short by a slap across the face. _Well, it's good to know some people don't change… _Kaoru thought, sweat dropping.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I frightened the two of you, my name is Megumi. May you be so kind as to give me yours?" Kaoru opened her mouth to reply, but was cut short by Megumi's wave of a hand. "No, not you Tanuki… You" Megumi pointed at Kenshin.

"Oro? Sessha?" Kenshin asked, still slightly confused by Megumi's sudden change in attitude. Megumi just nodded. "Kenshin Himura."

"Oh! How polite you are, Ken-san!" Megumi squealed, making Kaoru even more irritated.

Kaoru gave Kenshin one last stare before storming off, muttering "Kenshin no baka".

"Oro? Kaoru-dono…"

TBC…

Glossary and other stuff:

Jou-chan: Little Missy, Sano's name for Kaoru

Tanuki: Racoon, Kaoru's nickname because of her naïve behaviour and how she's a tomboy (among other reasons).

Weasel girl: Misao's nickname

Tori Atama: Rooster Head

Ken-san: Sir Ken

Ja: Bye

I know this is the shortest chapter yet, but I'm running out of ideas… AGAIN! Don't worry; I'll come up with something soon, la! See ya next time, la:D Please Review!


End file.
